The object of this research is (a) the total synthesis of the anti-feeding agents ajugarin-I and II and warburganal and (b) the synthesis of stereochemical and structural modifications of these compounds for testing and anti-feedants. The ajugarins will be prepared by use of Diels-Alder sequences leading to a core ring structure followed by attachment of an unsaturated lactone side chain. The stereochemical control exercised in this approach will allow for the preparation of potential antifeedants isomeric with the natural products. The antifeedant, warburganal, a compound of high potency will be synthesized employing the variety of reactions undergone by olefinic system with single oxygen.